YYH Christmas
by JenniHennyPenny
Summary: It's Christmas in Japan and Kurama is having everyone over at his house. Hiei gives Kurama the strangest gift of all the gifts he might get. Yaoi wrning KH.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Well, this is my second attempt at a YYH fic. I hope that you are happy with it! Enjoy!  
  
Summary: It's Christmas in Japan and Kurama is having everyone over at his house. Hiei gives Kurama the strangest gift of all he will get.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Yusuke was bored, even though it was Christmas Eve. Just when he was thinking about going out and going over to Kurama's, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hi, Yusuke! It's Kurama!" The person on the phone said.  
  
"Hi, Kurama! Are there any new missions or anything like that?"  
  
"No new missions, YET. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house tomorrow. So far, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, and Hiei are coming over. I was hoping that you could come," Kurama said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come. What time should I get there at?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Around 9:00. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, you'll see me tomorrow. Later," Yusuke said and hung up.  
  
^~^~ The next morning ^~^~  
  
Kurama was busy getting everything ready for the party when he heard a knock on the door. Yusuke stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hope I'm not too early, Kurama, but my mom was giving lectures again," Yusuke said.  
  
"No, you are not too early, Yusuke. Could you help me put out some stuff?" Kurama said.  
  
"Sure." With that, both of them got to work putting out snacks and drinks and decorations.  
  
^~^~^ Later that morning... ^~^~^  
  
There was a knock at the door and when Yusuke answered the door for Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Koenma, and Kuwabara all came into the house, happy and waving.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Botan asked after glancing around the living room.  
  
"He went upstairs for a moment, but he should be right down," Yusuke said.  
  
"Where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm right here, baka." Hiei was standing right next to Kuwabara with his sword out of the sheath slightly.  
  
Kuwabara backed away nervously and suddenly became very interested in finding Kurama.  
  
"Is everyone here? Good. I hope you all enjoy your selves. You can do anything BUT fight, destroy the house, use spirit attacks, and/or kill each other," Kurama said. "I'm going to make breakfast."  
  
Groans were heard from Yusuke and Kuwabara at this announcement.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Socialize, give gifts to people, anything you want that does not break the rules." Kurama's voice floated out from the kitchen.  
  
"What are the rules?"  
  
"I just GAVE them to you!!" Kurama said, his head popping into the room for a moment. "Honestly," He muttered as he went back into the kitchen.  
  
As everyone exchanged gifts, Hiei snuck up to Kurama's room and when breakfast was served, Hiei remained upstairs. Kurama soon came up to his room when loud shouts and crashes were heard from downstairs.  
  
"They couldn't keep from fighting, could they?" Hiei asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, they couldn't. I knew it was hopeless as soon as I told them not to," Kurama said, sighing slightly.  
  
"You did realize that this was going to happen, didn't you?" Hiei said.  
  
Kurama merely nodded. "I knew that they would fight no matter what I said."  
  
"AKKK!! Urameshi, that was my hair!"  
  
"So what, Kuwabara. Why don't you just give up and let me win by default?"  
  
"NO WAY!!! Never give up! Never surrender!"  
  
"That's too bad for you, the, Kuwabara because you can't say I didn't give you a chance!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Sounds like they will be going at for a long time," Kurama said with a sigh. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, shielding his eyes from light. Hiei sat down next to him and waited for the right moment to do what he had planned.  
  
Kurama lifted his head to look at Hiei his eyes widened in surprise as Hiei kissed him. When they broke apart, Hiei looked away, as if waiting for some one to hit him or for Kurama to yell at him.  
  
Kurama was stunned. He hadn't thought that Hiei would ever do that. However, he didn't mind. He tilted Hiei's face towards his and kissed him.  
  
Naturally, Botan yelled "KURAMA!! Kuwabara and Yusuke are STILL fighting and we can't seem to get them from attacking each other every time we try to seperate them! WE NEED YOUR HELP WITH THEM!!!"  
  
"Yusuke, you IDIOT!!" Keiko yelled and slapped Yusuke across the face.  
  
"I think I should probably get down there before they tear apart the house," Kurama said, rather apologetically. He went downstairs and trapped Yusuke and Kuwabara in some vines.  
  
As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and their wounds were tended to, everyone had a much better time.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Well, that's the story that I have so far. I hope that you enjoyed that and if you didn't, you are welcome to say so and this is my first attempt at a yaoi and at any kind of love story. Please review! 


	2. The ending

Okay, since three people liked my story and told me to continue it, I decided that I can't be that bad at writing. So, I'll continue and I urge you to read my other stories as well. If I owned this, do you really think I would be writing a FANfiction?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After breakfast...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, who's going to exchange gifts first?" Kurama was immediately answered by yells from just about everyone. He chuckled as everyone started passing gifts around.  
  
Yusuke got several things, one of which was a punching bag, courtesy of Kurama, which caused everyone to laugh.  
  
Kuwabara also got a punching bag from Kurama, who said that it was for them to keep their skills up and not have to kill each other while doing so.  
  
About half an hour later, everyone was finished unwrapping presents and were lounging around, talking, looking at each others gifts, and so on, so forth.  
  
Yusuke found a small box with Kurama's name on it. "Oi, Kurama! Looks like you missed one!" Yusuke called across the room, throwing the box to Kurama.  
  
Kurama caught the box with ease, and, being the curious fox that he was, opened it. Inside was a perfect tear gem, only, this one was black. Kurama immediately knew who had made it: Hiei.  
  
"What is it, Kurama?" Botan asked, being the nosy person she is.  
  
Kurama quickly hid the gem and said, "It's nothing. Just a little fox charm from my mother."  
  
Botan nodded and went back to talking to Keiko. Kurama sighed in relief, but it was barely audible.  
  
Nothing else interesting happened, unless you count the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara nearly started fighting again, Botan nearly discovered the tear gem from Hiei, and everyone pushing Keiko and Yusuke together when they least expected it.  
  
Finally, about two hours later, everyone left. Kurama walked up to his room and saw, to his surprise, that Hiei was still sitting on his bed.  
  
"Did you get it?" Hiei asked, and Kurama held up the gem, nodding. "You do realize that accepting this means that no-one else can be your mate, right?"  
  
Kurama nodded and sat down next to Hiei. Hiei smiled slightly and pushed Kurama gently down onto the bed. "What are you doing, Hiei?" Kurama asked, a note of panic on his voice.  
  
"I'm going to mark you as mine, and mine alone," Hiei said. He went to Kurama's neck and bit down where the neck and shoulder met. He sawed gently, leaving a scar that would last the rest of Kurama's life. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Hiei asked, caressing Kurama's cheek.  
  
"No," Kurama said absent mindedly. "Not bad at all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that is most definitely the ending of this book. Please review! 


End file.
